boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Programs Broadcast By Boomerang
The following is a list of television shows broadcast by Boomerang on Cartoon Network. THE NEW BOOMERANG WIKI: ' ☀http://boomerangcn.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_programs_broadcast_by_Boomerang Current Programming This is a list of currently running/rerunning programming on Boomerang, along with the year the show premiered on Boomerang, and the rating. ''As of June 1, 2017 '''Original Programming *''! (October 5, 2015-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Wabbit'' (October 5, 2015-present) (TV-PG) 'Reruns of Programs from Cartoonito Network' *'' the Cowardly Dog'' (October 19, 2009 - March 2010) (TV-Y7) * !: Let's Be Heroes (August 7, 2017) * (2016) (November 1, 2016) *Uncle Grandpa (June 5, 2017) (TV-PG) *Teen Titans Go! 'Reruns of Programs from Hanna-Barbera' *''The Fartstones'''' (April 1, 2000-present) (TV-G) *and Jerry (April 1, 2000-present) (TV-G) *''The Koopalings '' (Februrary 6th 2017-present) 'Reruns of Programs from Warner Bros. Animation' *''Looney Tunes'' / Merrie Melodies (April 1, 2000-2007, October 5, 2013 - present) (TV-G) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (June 2, 2014 - April 3, 2017) (TV-Y7-FV) * Teen Titans Go! (December 1, 2014 - present) (TV-PG) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (January 5, 2015 - present) (TV-PG) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2006 - present) (TV-Y7) 'Reruns of Other Programs' *''Shaun the Sheep '' (October 7, 2015 - present) (TV-G) *''Sonic Boom '' (October 8, 2015 - present) (TV-Y7 FV) *Bikini Bottom Elementary (November 3, 2013 -present) (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of the Koopalings *The Adventures of the Koopalings (2006) 'Current Interstitial Series' *''Merrie Melodies'' (2014-present) *''Mixels'' (June 2014; January 19, 2015-present) 'Current Programming Blocks' * ''Boomerang Theater'' (2005-present) 'Season Programming Blocks' *''Boomerang Christmas Party'' (December 2005-present) *''Bug-ster Weekend'' (April 3, 2015-present) airs every Easter weekend (starting Friday, ending Monday) since 2015 *''MLB All-Star Grand Slam'' (July 18, 2015-present) airs every MLB All-Star game *''Tom and Jerry Memorial Day Marathon'' (May 23, 2015-present) airs every Memorial Day weekend (Saturday-Monday) *Boomerang Plushie Universe *Super Retro Boom Toons Future Programming 'Original Programming' *''Untitles Wacky Races reboot'' (coming to Boomerang in 2017) *''Ben 10'' (coming to Boomerang in 2017 or 2018) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (coming to Boomerang in 2018 or 2019) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (coming to Boomerang in 2018 or 2019) *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pecola'' *''Ben 10'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' 'First-Run Series' *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' (coming Early 2017)﻿ *''Taffy'' (coming Early 2018)﻿ On Hiatus *''The Tom and Jerry Show (TV-PG) *Wabbit (TV-Y7) *Bunnicula (TV-Y7-FV/TV-G) Former Programming 'First-run acquired series' *Numb Chucks'' (January 10, 2015-July 12, 2015) 'Cartoon Network Studios' *''The Amazing World of Gumball (December 1, 2014-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Bob Clampett Show ''- Cartoon Network anthology program *''Ben 10'' (2005-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) (Returns in 2017 in 2018) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) (Returns in 2017 or 2018) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010-2012) (TV-Y7-FV) (Returns in 2017 or 2018) *''Ben 10 Omniverse'' (2012-2014) (TV-Y7-FV) (Returns in 2017 or 2018) *''Camp Lazlo'' (January 6 - April 6, 2014, June 7, 2014 - January 4, 2015) (TV-Y7) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (December 20, 2014) (TV-Y7) *''Chowder (June 2, 2014 - April 3, 2017) (TV-Y7-FV) *Cow and Chicken'' (October 2, 2007 - June 1, 2014) (TV-Y7) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (January 16, 2006 - January 4, 2015) (TV-G) *''Ed, Edd N Eddy'' (March 3 - June 1, 2014 - July 12, 2014 - January 4, 2015) (TV-Y7) *''Evil Con Carne'' (January 22, 2009, - October 4th 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (January 7, 2013 - November 2, 2013, June 2, 2014) (TV-Y7) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (October 6 - November 7, 2013, June 7, 2014 - January 4, 2015) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hero: 108'' (2013-2014) *''Hole in the Wall (2010-2012) *I Am Weasel'' (Shown on Cow and Chicken) *''Johnny Bravo'' (January 22, 2008 - January 4, 2015) (TV-Y7) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (December 21, 2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mike, Lu and Og'' (May 2006 - 2009, March 2010; February 2011) (TV-G) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (Friends episode only) (October 2007) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (December 1, 2008 - July 10, 2015) *''Samurai Jack (2009-2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Secret Saturdays'' (2011 - June 1, 2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ToonHeads'' - Cartoon Network anthology program. *''What a Cartoon!'' - Cartoon Network anthology program. 'Former Interstital Series' *''Boomerang-A-Long'' (2005-January 19, 2015) *''Boomerang Theater'' (2005-January 19, 2015) *''Cartoon Network Groovies'' (2005-January 19, 2015) *''Cartoon Network Shorties'' (2005-January 19, 2015) *''Cartoon Network's Wedgies'' (2008-2010, 2011-2013, 2014-January 19, 2015) New ones in Cartoonito Network *Cartoonito Network's Theater (of cartoon network) *Cartoonito Network On Cartoon Boomerang 'Programs Owned by Turner Broadcasting' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1995) (TV-Y) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) (TV-G) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) *The Adventures of Gulliver (1968-1969) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) *Arabian Knights (1968-1969) *Atom Ant (1965-1966) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) *The Banana Splits (1968-1970) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) *Breezly and Sneezly'' (1964-1966) *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' (1978) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids '' (1973) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977-1980) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990-1996) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1979-1980) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1969-1971) *''CB Bears'' (1977) *''The Centurions'' (1986) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Clue Club'' (1976) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969-1970) *''Devlin'' (1974) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989-1990) *''Dino Boy '' (1966-1968) *''Dragon's Lair '' (1984) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1976-1977) *''Fangface'' (1978-1980) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967-1968) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988-1990) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972-1973) *The Flintstone Kids'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Captain Caveman and Son'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Dino's Dilemmas'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Flintstone Funnies'' (2002-2003, 2005-2008, 2009, 2012-2014) *''Frankenstein, Jr. '' (1966) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971-1972) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978-1979) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985-1986) *''The Gary Coleman Show '' (1982) *''Godzilla (1978-1981) *Goldie Gold and Action Jack '' (1981-1982) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973-1975) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975-1978) *''Heathcliff and Dingbat'' (1980-1981) *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' (1981-1982) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971-1972) *''The Herculoids (1967-1968) *The Hillbilly Bears'' (1965-1966) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1960-1961) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958-1962) *''The Impossibles'' (1966) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1973-1974) *''Jabberjaw (1976-1978) *The Jetsons'' (1962-1987) (TV-G) *''Jonny Quest'' (1964-1987) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970-1971) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) *The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977-1978) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1962-1963) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1959-1965) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1964-1965) *''Marsha and Becky Ft. Cow and Chicken'' (1995-1999) *''MGM'' (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **''Barney Bear (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Droopy (MGM) (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Screwy Squirrel (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) *Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1979-1980) *''Mister T '' (1983-1984) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1976-1977) *The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1990-1995) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968-1969) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1983-1984) *''The New Shmoo'' (1979) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) *''O Canada'' (1997-2002) *''Pac-Man'' (1982-1983) *''Paw Paws'' (1985-1986) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971-1972) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969-1970) *''Peter Potamus'' (1964-1966) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (1958-1961) *''Popeye'' (1933-1957) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001-2003) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986-1987) *''Precious Pupp'' (1965-1966) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (1964-1966) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988-1991) (TV-G) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959-1962) *''Richie Rich '' (1980-1984) *''Rickety Rocket '' (1979–1980) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1964-1965) *''The Robonic Stooges'' (1977-1978) *''The Roman Holidays '' (1972) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show '' (1957-1960) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979-1982) (TV-G) *''The Scooby-Doo Show '' (1976-1978) *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1965-1966) **''Squidly Diddly'' (1965-1966) **''Winsome Witch'' (1965-1966) *''Shazzan'' (1967-1969) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982–1984) *''The Skatebirds'' (1977-1978) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''Snagglepuss'' (1961) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1959-1962) *''Snorks'' (1984-1989) *''Space Ace '' (1984) *''Space Ghost '' (1966-1968) *''The Space Kidettes/''Young Samson (1966) *''Space Stars'' (1981-1982) *''Speed Buggy'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1986) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) *''Super, Secret Secret Squirrel'' (1993-1995) (TV-Y) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993-1995) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996-2002) *''These Are the Days'' (1974–1975) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1968-1969) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980-1982)) *''ToonHeads '' (1992-2003) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1990-1994) *''Top Cat'' (1961–1962) *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1962-1963) *''Trollkins'' (1981-1982) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974-1976) *''Wacky Races'' (1968-1970) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972-1974) *''Wally Gator'' (1962-1963) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-2002) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974-1975) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) *''Wonder Wheels'' (1977) *''Yakky Doodle '' (1961) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (1964-1966) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1992) *''Yogi Bear'' (1958-1962) *''Yogi's Gang '' (1973) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) 'Programs Licensed Under Warner Bros. Animation and Television' *''The Batman'' (2004-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1995) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Beetlejuice (1988-1991) TV-G) *Bugs Bunny'' (1960) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) *''Duck Dodgers '' (2003-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Justice League'' (2001-2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *''The Porky Pig Show '' (1964-1967) *''The Road Runner Show'' (1966) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995-2002) (TV-G) *''Looney Tunes Meets Casper (1996-1999) (TV-G) *Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002-2005) (TV-Y) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006-2008) (TV-Y7) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1986) *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' (1996-1999) (TV-G) *''Sylvester & Tweety'' (1976-1977) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ThunderCats'' (1985-1989) *''Young Justice'' (2010-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Porky and Friends'' *''Bugs Bunny'' *''Bugs and Daffy'' *''Bugs Bunny'' / Roadrunner Hour *''Sylvester & Tweety'' 'Programs Licensed Under the Program Exchange' *''The Addams Family'' (1964-1966) (live action series) *''Casper and Friends'' (1950-1962) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986-1988) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''Dudley Do-Right (1969-1970) *Garfield and Friends'' (1988-1994) (TV-G) *''The Mr. Magoo Show (1960) *The Munsters (1964-1966) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959-1964) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales '' (1963-1966) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (premiered July 2002) *''Underdog'' (1964-1967) Programs Licensed Jim Henson Television * The Muppet Show (1976-1981) * Muppets Tonight ''(1996-1998) * ''Dinosaurs ''(1991-1994) * ''Mother Goose Stories ''(1990) * ''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess ''(1996-1998) * ''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake ''(1994-1996) * ''Fraggle Rock ''(1983-1987) * ''The Storyteller ''(1988) * ''The Jim Henson Hour (1989) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth ''(1995-1996) * ''Dog City ''(1992-1994) * ''The Jim Henson Show (1987) * Fraggle Rock The Animated Series ''(1987) * ''Bear in the Big Blue House ''(1997-2006) 'Programs Licensed Under Other Parties' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996-1998) (TV-G) *''All Hail King Julien (2014-2016, 2017) (TV-Y) *Almost Naked Animals'' (2011-2013) *''The Baby Huey Show (1994-1995) (TV-G) *Batfink '' (1966-1967) *''Battle of the Planets'' (1978-1985) *''Casper's Scare School '' (2009) *''Fantasic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006-2007) *Gerald McBoing-Boing '' (2005) *''G.I. Joe A Real American Hero (1983-1986) *Grojband'' (2013-) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) *The Land Before Time'' (2007-2008) (TV-G) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998-1999) *''The Mouse and The Monster'' (1996) (TV-G) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) (TV-Y) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999-2002) (TV-G) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1998-1999) (TV-G) *''The Pink Panther Show (1964-1980) *The Pink Panther (1993)'' (1993-1996) (TV-Y) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010) (TV-Y7) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (2010-2011) *''The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour (1997) (TV-G) *Sitting Ducks'' (2003-2004) *''Spliced'' (2010-2011) (TV-Y7) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996-1998) (TV-G) *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-1999) *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' (2001-2002) *''Voltron'' (1984-1985) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (1997-1999) *''Wish Kid'' (1991) 'Former Boomerang Blocks' *''Acme Hour'' (2005) *''Ape-Reel Fools Day'' (2008-2012) *''Boomeracers'' (2005) *''Boomerandom'' (2008-2009) *''Boomerang Zoo'' (2005-2011) *''Boomerock '' (2003-2010) *''Boomeroyalty'' (2007-2012) *Unnamed Cartoon Cartoons Block (June 7, 2014 - January 4, 2015) *''Cartoons Without a Clue'' (2006-2009) *''Character of the Month '' (2003-2007) *''Elements'' *''Fool-a-Thon'' (2005) *''Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral '' (2003-2005) *''June Bugs '' (2003-2004) *''Late Night Black & White '' (2007-2008) *''No Undies Mondays '' (2006-2008) *''Scooberang'' (2004) *''Super Friends Marathon'' (2008) *''Taking on Mister T'' (2006) *''Those Meddling Kids '' (2008-2011) *''Tickle-U'' (2005) *''Toons in Tights '' (2006-2008) *Unnamed ''Cartoon Cartoons ''Block (June 2014 - January 4, 2015) See Also *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Australia) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (United Kingdom and Ireland) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Germany) *List of Programs Broadcast By Boomerang (Italy) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (France) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Spain) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Eastern Asia, Northern Africa) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Latin America)